This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to distributing electronic charging devices in clothing.
Battery-powered devices often need to be charged frequently. The amount of battery-powered devices such as mobile phones, smart watches, and other portable electronic devices used by society is increasing. Charging these devices often require the user to plug the device into a wall charger, which means the device can no longer be carried by the user. That is, the batter-powered devices cannot be charged on the go, while being carried by the user. As the use of battery-powered devices increases, being able to provide flexible and dynamic techniques to charge electronic devices has become more important.